knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Žene u srednjevjekovnoj Bosni
RADOVI KNJIGA 3 (Historija, Historija umjetnosti, Arheologija) Ova knjiga Radova posvećena je prof. dr. Ibrahimu Karabegoviću (1931-2011) SARAJEVO 2014 RADOVI Filozofskog fakulteta u Sarajevu (Historija, Historija umjetnosti, Arheologija) Knjiga 3 2014. Ova knjiga Radova posvećena je prof. dr. Ibrahimu Karabegoviću (1931-2011) REDAKCIONI ODBOR Salih Fočo, Dubravko Lovrenović, Pejo Ćošković, Zijad Šehić, Vesna Mušeta- Aščerić, Husnija Kamberović, Salmedin Mesihović, Senadin Musabegović, Asja Mandić, Aida Abadžić-Hodžić, Mirza Hasan Ćeman, Snježana Vasilj REDAKCIJA Enes Pelidija, Esad Kurtović, Edin Radušić, Aladin Husić, Amila Kasumović, Fahd Kasumović, Amra Šačić, Adnan Kaljanac, Haris Dervišević, Andrea Baotić, Amir Duranović, Emir O. Filipović SEKRETAR REDAKCIJE Emir O. Filipović UREDNIK Esad Kurtović Naučna gledišta u pojedinim prilozima odraz su stavova autora, a ne nužno i Redakcije časopisa. Ovaj broj Radova dio je izdavačke aktivnosti Filozofskog fakulteta u Sarajevu planirane za 2013. godinu. thumb Sadržaj Riječ redakcije Amila Kasumović, Životni put prof. dr. Ibrahima Karabegovića (5. juni 1931 – 27. august 2011). OKRUGLI STOL ŽENE U SREDNJOVJEKOVNOJ BOSNI Pejo Ćošković, Krstjanice, bosanske redovnice, u očima suvremenika Elmedina Duranović, Žene iz Bosne na tržištu roblja u Dubrovniku 1279-1301 Enes Dedić, Učestalost ženskih imena u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni Narcisa Semić, Predstava žena na stećcima u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni Slaven Tadić, Nakit i nošnja žena u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni. Irfan Teskeredžić, Dvorske dame u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni Nedim Rabić, Maria ...von Bosnien, bosanska vojvotkinja – njemačka grofica Amer Sulejmanagić, “Anna de Bosna, de regno Dalmacie” – Ana od Švidnice (1339-1362) Dženan Dautović, Bosansko-ugarski odnosi kroz prizmu braka Ludovika I Velikog i Elizabete, kćerke Stjepana II Kotromanića Amer Dardagan, O bugarskim princezama na bosanskom dvoru sa posebnim osvrtom na kraljicu Doroteju Emir O. Filipović, Kćerka i unuk bosanskog vladara? Prilog prosopografiji i heraldici Kotromanića Marjan Drmač, Kraljevske svadbene svečanosti u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni Husein Sejko Mekanović, Portret i nadgrobna ploča bosanske kraljice Katarine Kotromanić (1425-1478) u Rimu Senja Mahinić, Životni put posljednje bosanske kraljice Mare, nakon propasti Bosanskog kraljevstva Semir Hambo, Samostalnost u poslovnoj inicijativi dvije bosanske vojvotkinje: Jelena Hranić i Jelena Nelipčić Esad Kurtović, Najmljeno dojenje i odgoj malodobne djece u Dubrovniku i dubrovačkom zaleđu u razvijenom srednjem vijeku Dževad Drino – Benjamina Londrc, Posebnost pravnog položaja žene u bosanskom srednjovjekovlju. ČLANCI I RASPRAVE Amra Šačić, Mithraism in the territory of today’s Herzegovina Edin Veletovac, Kasnoantičke bazilike u Bosni i Hercegovini Esad Kurtović, Vlasi Pilatovci. Amil Kasumović, Čovjek iz sjene: Eugen Sladović pl. Sladoevički Mitsutoshi Inaba, Obitelj u modernoj Bosni i Hercegovini iz perspektive pedagogije Herberta Spencera Amir Kliko, Prilog proučavanju stradanja Bošnjaka i Hrvata Prijedora 1992. Mesud Šadinlija, Prsten za glavu aždaje: Sarajevo u strateškim ciljevima Republike Srpske 1992-1995 PRIKAZI, RECENZIJE I OSVRTI *Ivana Božić, Veljko Paškvalin, Antički sepulkralni spomenici s područja Bosne i Hercegovine, ANUBiH, Djela, Knj. LXXXIII, Centar za balkanološka ispitivanja, Knj. 9, Sarajevo, 2012, 543 str *Dženan Brigić, Salmedin Mesihović, Rimski vuk i ilirska zmija. Posljednja borba, Filozofski fakultet u Sarajevu, Sarajevo, 2011, 495 str *Edin Veletovac, Нада Зечевић, Византија и Готи на Балкану у IV i V веку, Византолошки институт САНУ, Посебна издања, књ. 26, Београд, 2002, 220 str. *Midhat Dizdarević, Емина Зечевић, Мраморје. Стећци у западној Србији, Српско археолошко друштво, Посебна издања 3, Београд, 2005, 224 str. *Midhat Dizdarević, Емина Зечевић, Накит Новог Брда – из Археолошке збирке позног средњег века | Jewelry from Novo Brdo – From the Archaeological Collection of the Late Middle Ages, Народни музеј у Београду, Београд, 2006, 301 str. *Senja Mahinić, Esad Kurtović, Vlasi Bobani, Društvo za proučavanje srednjovjekovne bosanske historije, Posebna izdanja, knj. I, sv. 1, Sarajevo, 2012, 162 str. *Emir O. Filipović, Jagoda Jurić-Kappel, Bosnien im Spiegel älterer Schriften. Philologisch-linguistische Studien | Bosna u ogledalu starije pismenosti. Filološko-lingvističke studije, Liaunigg, Wien, 2013, str. 172. *Enes Dedić, Zrinka Pešorda Vardić, U predvorju vlasti. Dubrovački antunini u kasnom srednjem vijeku, Zavod za povijesne znanosti HAZU u Dubrovniku – Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb-Dubrovnik, 2012, 240 str *Irfan Teskeredžić, Dubravko Lovrenović, Bosanska kvadratura kruga, Synopsis, Sarajevo – Zagreb, 2012, 495 str *Enes Dedić, Nenad Vekarić, Vlastela grada Dubrovnika, Svezak 1: Korijeni, struktura i razvoj dubrovačkog plemstva, Svezak 2: Vlasteoski rodovi (A-L), Svezak 3: Vlasteoski rodovi (M-Z), Zavod za povijesne znanosti HAZU u Dubrovniku, Posebna izdanja, Serija: Prilozi povijesti stanovništva Dubrovnika i okolice, Knjiga 17, Svezak 1-3, Zagreb-Dubrovnik, 2011-2012, 352, 336, 384 str *Enes Dedić, Zbornik radova: Stjepan Tomašević (1461.-1463.) – slom *srednjovjekovnog Bosanskog kraljevstva, ur. Ante Birin, Hrvatski institut za povijest – Katolički bogoslovni fakultet u Sarajevu, Zagreb – Sarajevo, 2013, 294 str. *Nedim Rabić, Miroslav Palameta – Miro Raguž – Marinko Šutalo, *Tajna Boljuni | The Mystery of Boljuni, Stolac, 2012, 170 str *Зоран Ракић, Љиљана Шево, Црква Рођења светог Јована Претече у Стоном Београду, Арт принт, Бања Лука, 2011, 254 стр *Lorens Kugić, Mustafa Spahić – Osman Lavić, Reis Mehmed *Teufik efendija Azabagić, Dobra knjiga, Sarajevo, 2013, 280 str. *Lorens Kugić, Bosna i Hercegovina 1941: novi pogledi (Zbornik radova), Institut za istoriju, Posebna izdanja, Knjiga 9, Sarajevo, 2012, 259 str. *Sanja Gladanac, Davor Kovačić, Redarstveno-obavještajni sustav *Nezavisne Države Hrvatske od 1941. do 1945. godine, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 2009, 328 str *Mitsutoshi Inaba, Stefan Willer – Sigrid Weigel – Bernhard Jussen (Hg.), *Erbe Übertragungskonzepte zwischen Natur und Kultur, Suhrkamp, Berlin, 2013, 274 str. *Enes Dedić, Pedeset godina Centra za balkanološka ispitivanja Akademije nauka i umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine 1963. – 2013. (istorijat i bibliografija izdanja), ur. Dževad Juzbašić, prir. Melisa Forić – Minela Đelmo, ANUBiH CBI, Sarajevo, 2013, 170 str. *Nedim Rabić, Ekonomska i ekohistorija: časopis za gospodarsku povijest i povijest okoliša, br. 6, Zagreb – Samobor, 2010, 271 str. *Dženan Dautović, Иницијал – Часопис за средњовековне студије, књ. 1, *Центар за напредне средњовековне студије, Београд, 2013, 348 str. AKTIVNOSTI ODSJEKA ZA HISTORIJU *Kemal Abdić, Okrugli stol “Zemlje antičkog Ilirika prije i poslije Milanskog edikta”, Filozofski fakultet u Sarajevu, 7. maj 2013. godine. *Dženan Dautović, Šesta bijenalna konvencija Asocijacije za izučavanje perzijaniziranih društava (Sixth Biennial Convention of Persianate Societies), Sarajevo, 1 – 6. septembar 2013. godine. *Dženan Dautović, Izvještaj o radu Društva za proučavanje srednjovjekovne bosanske historije za 2012. i 2013. godinu. *Dženan Dautović, Okrugli stol “Žene u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni”, Filozofski fakultet u Sarajevu, 29. novembar 2012. godine. *Dženan Dautović, Obilježavanje 550 godina od pada srednjovjekovnog Bosanskog kraljevstva (1463 – 2013). *Amila Kasumović, Znanstveni skup “Nijemci u Hrvatskoj i Bosni iHercegovini – Nova istraživanja i perspektive | Die Deutschen in Kroatien und Bosnien und Herzegowina – Neue Forschungen und Perspektiven”, Filozofski fakultet u Sarajevu, 4-5. oktobar 2013. godine. In memoriam Emir O. Filipović, In memoriam Tibor Živković. Diplomirani studenti Prvog i Drugog ciklusa po Bolonjskom sistemu studiranja na Odsjeku za historiju, Katedri Historija umjetnosti i Katedri Arheologija (2012-2013). Spisak suradnika Upute autorima za oblikovanje priloga Kategorija:Časopis Kategorija:Studija